A guide
by fostofina
Summary: this story is mainly about Éclair, it's a look inside her head just to find out how she became the Éclair we all know, and how she ended up like she did in the anime thanks to a guide D


**Hi everyone, so I am a big fan of OHSHC and I've noticed that many of you really hate Éclair Tonnerre, which kind of surprised me but I have to admit, the fanfics that I found were really interesting so I hope you guys can enjoy mine, this is mainly my impression and my vision of Éclair and how she became so sly ;) Enjoy**

* * *

_1st of March 2001_

_Dear diary,_

_Today was the best 8th birthday ever, daddy bought me the pony that I like before, all of my friends came over and we had a HUGE CHOCOLATE cake, the gifts were fantastic, I don't think I'll ever want anything EVER again, mommy and daddy are great, I just whish they 'd stay like this forever_

* * *

_May 2nd 2006_

_Dear diary,_

_Today was the worst day of my life; I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight, I wish if I could've died, I wish to die right now, I thought writing was supposed to make me feel better, WHY IS THIS NOT WORKING? I can't believe what I found, how could she write him these words, doesn't she know that he's married, that he has three daughters, of course she does, she wouldn't have told him how offended she was from the way _mother_ addressed _her.

_I can feel my heartbeat in my head, and I feel like I'm about to burst, I thought that if you get married you lived happily ever after…_

_I CAN'T STAND THE PAIN, PEOPLE ARE SUCH JERKS_

* * *

_December 14th 2007,_

_Dear diary, _

_Today, I finally spoke to our new maid, she turned out to be a very nice woman. Although I could clearly see the _melancholie_ she had on her face, she talked to me about herself, turns out she comes from a prestigious family, but tragedy and love took everything away from her. She told me about her son, and she showed me his picture, he had hair that reminded me of the sand and eyes that are such a deep shade of blue that they seem violet. She told me about how kind and amazing he was, and how he played the piano to keep her company in her sick days, I have to admit, he seems like a beautiful mirage, very interesting..._

* * *

Éclair walked next to Raoul, his hands clutching hers protectively, the moon light slipping slowly in the garden through the tree branches. Éclair had her hands full, in her other hand, she held a pair of opera glasses, a gift from the young man next to her, Éclair teased: 'why do you have to clutch my hand so hard?'

Raoul exclaimed, moving his soft brown hair moving with his hand: 'to keep you safe of course!'

Éclair protested: 'it's not like a raccoon will get me or something?'

'A raccoon?' Raoul chuckled 'where would you get such a weird thought?'

Éclair looked into his deep brown eyes, and he leaned unto her slowly, and she could almost feel his breath on her face when suddenly a voice called:

'Lady Éclair' Anne-Sophie called 'they're about to turn off the lights, it is new years after all'

* * *

That night the redhead grabbed in her diary and wrote one phrase:

_Dear diary,_

_Perhaps there is something sweeter than a chocolate cake._

* * *

She felt her heart being torn out of its place; they were in the garden, in their secret spot

'I don't understand'

'My family wants me to marry Jacqueline D'Artois'

'And what about you?'

'What do you mean?'

''You'll just let them do this to you, do this to _me_?'

'It doesn't matter!'

'So you're giving up? you're just walking out on me? Did you ever love me to begin with?'

'You just don't get it do you?' A stern cruelty filled his voice 'Do you think that we live in a fairy tale world or something, WAKE UP ÉCLAIR! You just live in your own little world! And you need to stop being so naïve and to GROW UP'

That night Éclair couldn't sleep, how could she be such a fool?

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_I've been so blind, such a fool really, but I now realize what life is really about, I thought that my story can be any different then my parents, but apparently it's not about the story, it's about the characters. I thank Raoul for he showed me the truth: people WILL screw you over, they will hurt you and they won't stop until you're finished and done for: They're WORTHLESS, they're not even worth looking at, you will do everything you can to make them happy and they won't even give you A SMILE in return…_

Éclair then looked at her book, 'petty thing' she thought as she threw it in the fireplace, she noticed the opera glasses on the hairdresser, she grabbed them and she looked at herself in the mirror through them,]. No one was worth looking at, no one was worth living for, they are all just playing their part, and she swore that night to let them play all they want as she watches from afar, that way no one can hurt her, she was never going to be so naïve again and she will never cry.

* * *

The blonde prince sat next to her, asking her ' will you even be happy with me or are you just following orders?'

How could she explain to him what she learned? Every one is just as bad, even her, that she was following orders but that she was also following the path of her heart, that she wants to hear his piano all of her life, the only melody that stayed with his ill mother all day, the melody that never thought of itself, the melody that was completely selfless...

* * *

She lets go of his arm, how could she hold him back? he was followed, he was wanted…

She was going to be left again, only this time she deserved it, yet, tears still managed to build up in her eyes…

_ Thank you Éclair_

* * *

A shiny golden pair of opera glasses laid on the pavement as there owner spoke to herself 'I was going to give him to see his mother again, he's such a fool! But even so, even for someone like me…

** He still smiled'**

_**-fin.**_

* * *

**So that's it, my Éclair was naïve, then she became cynical then thanks to Tamaki's help, she finally matured. so please tell me what you think, and thanks for reading all the way through it =D**


End file.
